Through Song
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: SING 2016. What can't be spoke, what can't be said, can only be sung in song... Johnny/Ash


Song: Someone Not Me - Emily Robins, Maddy Tyers (from The Elephant Princess soundtrack)

* * *

 **Through Song**

Chapter One

Rock

* * *

The theatre was quiet.

It was Ash's rehearsal time, and she couldn't wait to try out the song she just recently wrote.

Rebuilding Moon Theatre was a great success with her new friends, and they've accomplished so much, though less could be said for her personal life.

Lance was still on her mind.

Even though he left her for Becky, why did her insides still ache over it?

Either way, through the song, she hoped she could find an answer.

Closing her eyes, she breathed and held her guitar.

The chords echoed throughout the theatre as she struck them with her fingers.

 _"I can't do this anymore… Wasted way too many thoughts. I hate to swallow your fantasy, 'cause this is the real me."_

When was the first time she wanted to start singing and play the guitar? When she was a little girl, a rock band played live in the park. That was also the first time she met Lance…

 _"I'm done not offending anyone, pretending not to be the strong. So take these words 'cause they're choking me, but better not so long."_

But she didn't want to get into punk rock for Lance at all.

When she saw that band play all those years ago in the park when she was a little girl, she saw the energy. She saw the vibe. She saw how the music made everyone alive and come together, and she wanted to do that too…

She thought Lance had that same dream too.

 _"'Cause what it all comes down to is, I don't want to be you…!"_

 _"Tired of pleasin', hate this feelin'. I'm being in a box that I can't breathe in. Breaking free now, gotta be now. Sorry if you had imagined me to be… someone not me."_

 _"I'm not your little miss-well-behaved. I'm not some chick that can just be tame. You think you can bend me out shape, you must be delirious."_

When did they loose their way?

How all of a sudden instead of being one mind, they were going different paths?

Why all of a sudden did they become strangers despite being next to each other?

 _"All I want is really want is to get away from all this…!"_

She sang the chorus.

 _"Did you think I would have figured out how you're planning on changing me? Did you think I would just play the part? But you can't break me…"_

 _"I'm tired of pleasin', hate this feelin'. I'm breaking free now, gotta be now… Sorry if it's not true, sorry you refused to see."_

 _"Sorry if I stopped you, sorry but you gotta wake up to reality…! "_

 _"Sorry if you picture me to be… someone not me."_

Clapping echoed out as Ash opened her eyes.

It was Johnny.

A smile was on her face. It seemed that the answer was in front of her all along. That was another reason why she loved music.

It helped guided her.

"Awesome…!" a big smile was on the gorilla's face as well. "You were fantastic… It was your best performance, yet."

A modest chuckle left the porcupine. "Thanks…"

"Did you write that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did…"

"Brilliant…! You should write original songs more," Johnny continued. "You seem to be really good at it."

"So, how are things with your dad?" Ash remembered seeing the news headlines about the Gorilla Gang. "Is he going to be granted parole?"

Despite Johnny's criminal background, it was amazing how he had the bravery to step away from it all and be his own person. It was like being a part of the theatre brought out the best in everyone.

Ever since Big Daddy was in the news, everyone saw Johnny as "that criminal's kid". But to Ash… he was just Johnny.

"Seeing as how he came back to prison, they're granting him good behaviour, and it may come sooner," smiled Johnny.

"Awesome…! I'm really glad for you…"

"You've been so helpful when my dad was on trial…" said Johnny. "I'm really glad that Moon Theatre brought us together."

Johnny was just as helpful when she ended things with Lance. He really was her rock ever since they met.

"I'm… I'm glad we met as well."

* * *

 **Note**

Hey everyone…! Hope you're all doing well.

My awesome buddy irl, Mrotrax posted a Sing story, and I watched Sing… online. (bad girl) He got me on the Johnny/Ash pairing, and this idea came around, so here it is…!


End file.
